Here Comes Riley & Auggie
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Oneshot. How Cory found out Topanga was pregnant with Riley and how Riley found out Topanga was pregnant with Auggie! First Girl Meets World Story. Read & Review Please!


Here Comes Riley & Auggie

After Boy Meets World But Before Girl Meets World

Summary: Cory Matthews comes from from work one day to surprising news.

A.N: I know it would take more than two year to become a teacher but for the sake of this story Cory is already teaching and Topanga is still working to become a lawyer.

Cory's POV

"Alright class have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I watched my students scurry out of the class. This is my first year teaching and I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Right now I'm teaching Kindergarten and being in a room with 30 5 year olds 5 days a week has made me starting to think about what it would be like if one of those 5 year olds was mine. Ever since Topanga's pregnancy scare back in Pennsylvania I've been wanting to be a father. Every time I ask Topanga about it she says that she thinks we are just not stable enough to be parents right now. In a way I can see were she is coming from since she is still working in Law School and I'm a kindergarten teacher but I can tell deep down she wants to be a mom just as much as I would like to be a dad. When I opened the door to our apartment I saw Topanga sitting on the couch in deep thought.

"Hey honey."

"Hey. How was work?"

"Great. I think the kids are starting to warm up to me."

"That's nice. Hey is it okay if I just order take out for dinner? I have a lot of school work to do," She said.

"Um sure I guess. Are you okay Topanga? You seem nervous about something."

"Yeah it's just I have a big test coming up that's all."

"Okay." She gave me a quick kiss and went into our room .

Topanga's POV

Truth is I don't have a huge test coming up. I just told him that because I don't want him to know the real reason that I'm nervous. I went back out into the living room to see if Cory was still their when I found a note.

_Topanga, _

_Eric just called to invite me over for something. I would have told you but I didn't want to interrupt you're studying. I'll be back home in a few hours. _

_Love you. _

_Cory_

After tossing the note out I called up my law school friend Sophie Stevens.

"Hey Topanga. What's up?"

"Hey I need you to come over ASAP and can you um bring a few pregnancy tests with you."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright just hurry."

After I hung up I started nervously passing around the room. I've been throwing up every morning this week and my period is two weeks late. I'm pretty sure I might be pregnant. It's not like I don't wanna have kids with Cory but It's just I'm only 20 and I'm still in Law School. I know Cory really wants to be a dad but I'm no were near ready to be a mom. 5 minutes latter Sophie and her two year old daughter Bella arrived.

"Sorry I had to bring Bella with me my husband isn't home yet."

"It's fine did you get the tests?"

"Right here."

After I finished taking the tests I had to wait 10 minutes for the results.

"Well look at them," Sophie encouraged.

"I can't you do it."

"Alright. All three say positive. Your pregnant Topanga."

"Oh no what I'm I gonna do?"

"I'm sorry can we talk about it tomorrow. Dave's home."

"Yeah sure thanks for your help Sophie."

"Anytime Topanga."

3 Hours Latter

I had made Cory a special dinner in hopes he will guess that I'm pregnant. I made Baby back ribs, Baby corn & carrots, and pasta with Prego sauce.

"Hey Honey. I'm back," Cory yelled.

"In the kitchen," I yelled back.

"When's take out gonna be here I'm starving."

"I changed my mind and decided to cook."

"Oh. I smell it now smells good."

"Here Baby back ribs, Baby corn & carrots, and Pasta."

"Thank you."

"Do you see a theme Cory?"

"Oh let me guess, um, it's all American food."

"No pasta is Italian food."

"Well than no."

Good think I planned on Cory being oblivious. That is why to sell the deal I wrapped a onesie that said Daddy's girl and one that says Daddy's boy, a baby book of names, and my 3 pregnancy tests (all wrapped in plastic) in a box and wrapped it up like a present.

"That was great dear."

"Thanks. Cory you've been working so hard I wanted to give you something."

"Oh Topanga you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," I said handing him the box.

A minute after he opened the box everything clicked. His eyes lite up like Christmas tress and his smile grew as big as Texas. He set everything down and picked me up and spun me around.

"We are having a baby! We are having a baby!" He yelled running around the house.

"Yeah nine months of that."

4 Months Latter

Right now I'm 4 months pregnant now I'm far enough along to tell whether it's a boy or girl. I don't really care what we are having as long as he or she is healthy Cory though really wants a girl.

"What do you think we are having Topanga?"

"I don't know Cory."

We got to my mid wife Lacey Winters office for my appointment she weighed me, gave me a new prescription of vitamins, and layed me down for an ultrasound.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Matthews it looks like your baby is 100% healthy it doesn't look like there is anything wrong. Would you guys like to know the gender?"

"Yes please," Cory & I said.

"It looks like you are having a baby girl. Congratulations!"

She printed out the ultrasound pictures and set up another appointment next month. Cory & I were having a little girl. When we got home we picked out a name for her Riley Matthews.

5 Months Latter

It was 3:30 in the morning on September 15h, 2001 when my water broke causing me to go into labor.

"Cory, Cory wake up," I said shaking him.

"What's wrong Topanga?"

"Riley's coming."

"Oh My Gosh we have to get you to the hospital," Cory said helping me out of bed and grabbing our phones and bags before leading we to the car. On the way to the hospital I called my parents, Cory's parents, Eric, Shawn, Angela and Sophie telling them that we were on our way to the hospital. When we got to the hospital I was only at 2 centimeters. The next day after 23 hours of painful labor at 2:47 September 16th, 2001 Cory and I became parents to our daughter Riley Angela Matthews.

6 Years Latter

Today is Riley's 6th birthday. A lot has changed in the past six years. Two years ago I officially become a lawyer and Cory is now Riley's first grade teacher. After Riley was born Cory took extra college classes so he can go from being Riley's kindergarten teacher all the way up to Riley's college professor just like Mr. Feeny did with him. When I was a few months pregnant with Riley Sophie's Twin sister Katy was pregnant and also had a daughter named Maya Sabrina Hart. Maya & Riley become best friends. I swear the two of them are like two peas in a pod just like Shawn & Cory. Speaking of Shawn him and Angela got married when Riley was two. Angela is three months pregnant with a little boy. There gonna name him Tyson Cory Hunter. Oh did I mention I'm also pregnant again. Cory & I found out a week ago. Cory & I are gonna tell Riley after her party.

"Happy birthday baby girl," Cory said.

"Yay. I'm six," Riley said excitingly.

"Yes you are sweetie. Now hurry up and get dressed and I'll make you a special birthday breakfast."

"Yay!"

I walked into the kitchen to make Riley's favorite breakfast french toast, eggs, and bacon. Everybody was already there Sophie, Dave, their eight year old daughter Annabelle Lillian Stevens, Shawn, Angela, Katy, Maya, Minkus, and his son Farkle who moved to New York a few years ago, Eric, his wife Kristen and his son Landon and Jack, Rachel, and their son and daughter James Christopher Hunter & Kelli Rose Hunter. Riley came out a few minutes latter wearing a yellow sun dress and black ugg boots.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY!"

After breakfast Cory turned on some music for Riley, Landon, James, Maya, Farkle, Kelli, & Bella to dance and hung out too. While me and my friends went into the kitchen to talk and hung out too.

"So how far along are you?" Angela asked.

"Only a few weeks."

"Does Riley know?" asked Shawn.

"Not yet. We are gonna tell her latter."

At 7:00 after nearly eight hours of all of us hanging out everybody left which gave me and Cory the perfect opportunity to tell Riley about the baby.

"Riley, honey, can we talk to you for a minute."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey you didn't do anything wrong," Cory said as he placed Riley on his lap.

"You know how you've always wanted a little brother or sister?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well that's what you are gonna get."

"Really!"

"Yep in nine months your gonna get a little brother or sister."

"Why so long?"

"Well the baby has to grow so he or she will be healthy and happy."

"Oh. Well I'm I getting a little brother or sister?"

"It's to early to tell."

"Oh."

"We just want you to know that even though the new baby is gonna take a lot of attention from us that doesn't mean we love you any less," I told her.

"Yes. Mommy & Daddy loves you both equally."

"I love you guys and the baby."

Cory and I gave her kisses before letting her go.

"Two kids at the age of 27. How do you feel?" I asked Cory.

"Perfect," he said smiling before giving me a kiss.

4 Months Latter

"Come on Riley we are gonna be late!" Cory yelled.

"Coming!"

Cory and I are heading to an appointment that will tell us and Riley what the gender is gonna be. We got to my mid wife Lacey Winters office for my appointment she weighed me, gave me a new prescription of vitamins, and layed me down for an ultrasound just like last time.

"How are you Riley?"

"Great Dr. Winters."

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Matthews it looks like your baby is 100% healthy it doesn't look like there is anything wrong. Would you guys like to know the gender?"

"Yes please," Cory & I said.

"It looks like you are having a baby boy. Congratulations!"

She printed out the ultrasound pictures and set up another appointment next month. Cory & I were having a little boy. When we got home we picked out a name for him Auggie Matthews.

"I'm getting a little brother!" Riley told Maya after Katy dropped her off after we got home.

"Cool!" Maya said as they ran up to her room.

6 Months Latter

On March 4th, 2009 at 6:30 pm we had our son Auggie Shawn Matthews. Riley is still 6 and Auggie is a month old. Cory and I decided that Auggie was gonna be our last at least for a while. We are now feeling what Alan & Amy are always talking about the joys of being parents. Although there are going to be lots of troubles in the future we can't wait to experience it together as a family.

**Well there it is my first Girl Meets World Story. Tell me what you think. If you liked it I will consider writing another one in the future. I don't own Riley, Auggie, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, Jack, Rachel, Alan, Amy, Eric, Maya, Katy, Topanga's parents, Minkus, or Farkle but I do own everyone else. Read & Review please!**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
